


Earned Benefits

by DameRuth



Series: Flowers [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Working for Torchwood has to havesomebenefits, right?  Direct sequel to"FYI."[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.06.24.]
Series: Flowers [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Earned Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Support Stacie](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=101) double-drabble for Kholly,whose request-prompt read, "Well I loved the last one ["FYI"]. Could we get Ianto describing the TARDIS to Gwen or some third party? Not that you can really describe the TARDIS in 100 words, but..." 200 words exactly in Word, not quite a description of the TARDIS, but it's the story that came to me. ;)
> 
> * * *

_Your_ head’s in the clouds today,” Gwen says.

Ianto looks up from the papers he hasn’t been reading. Her tone’s friendly, but she’s watchful, checking to see if he’s all right. She takes her responsibilities seriously, does Gwen.

He gives a half-smile in return. “Above them, more like it,” he says, unable to resist.

Gwen raises her eyebrows. “That’s enigmatic. Now you _have_ to share, you know.”

“Last night, Jack took me . . . traveling.”

“Traveling?” Gwen prompts, when he stops.

“Up there,” Ianto clarifies, gesturing with his thumb.

Gwen’s eyes widen as she takes his meaning. “What’s it like?” she asks, in a tone of jealous wonder.

Ianto considers. He can’t think how to describe a living ship that’s bigger on the inside, not and do it justice, so he skips forward.

“He showed me the Earth, from space. It’s . . . amazing. It’s beautiful.”

“I’ll bet,” Gwen says, her eyes alight, imagining.

That decides him. The others defend the Earth (even Owen, on a good day). They deserve the same gift. Ironically, Ianto thinks Jack will be a harder sell than the Doctor.

He's confident, though. He can handle Jack — in more ways than one.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31492>


End file.
